thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
TreeTopia
For more information see: TreeHouse TreeTopia 'or '"TreeBoot" ('''or '''TreeSet '''after Jordan lost the map)' is the fourth installment in the "TreeHouse series", one of the longest ongoing series of the Creatures. Origin The Idea for TreeTopia was created by James, who wanted to bring back the TreeHouse series. They decided to launch it as a Creature Hub exclusive, meaning no POV's on the Creatures individual channels. The series started as building individual houses and one communal tree, but turned into sabotage and arguing. James still calls the house he built the Communal Tree, but the others say it is his. History First World During the first session, Kootra, Aleks, Nova, Seamus, Sly and Dan started making their main creature tree along with the shit-shack. It was not long until Kootra started working on his own tree and Sly made his own workshop. Then all of the creatures excluding Dan went cave exploring. The next session, their server was griefed and they tried to recreate the main creature tree and their own personal trees to a degree. It was also during this time Seamus started making his tree house near Kootra's treehouse. Then Dan and Sly started building as well. Meanwhile, Nova, who was up to no good, made an arrow trap for Aleks. Luckily for Aleks, Seamus unluckily was the first instead to step on it, and died by the trap Nova had laid. Then Aleks started working on his "five star hotel" and had to deal with Sly's and Nova's attempts to grief it. Soon, Seamus burns down Aleks' hotel which then causes him to go on a grief rage and starts killing everyone and then detonating TNT inside the main Creature treehouse (Nova's house). In the next session Kootra started a hit man service. Nova, being MLG hired by Kootra to assassinate Aleks for 10 pieces of iron. In retaliation, he hired Sly to kill both Nova and Kootra to which both of them complained about how Sly was a 'dirty' hit man by teleporting to his targets. Meanwhile Dan was working his wheat farm and was the only one not involved in the 'Creature Cold War" . Finally Sly goes on a purge and goes to kill all of the other creatures except for Jordan who gave him his iron to survive due to someone (Jordan) taking his iron from his shop. Luckily for everyone else, the sun was up before Sly could finish his purge. In the next session after Sly found out they were living in an island with limited resources Sly went on adventure to find land. Sly was able to find a huge chuck of land and along with Nova (who teleported) went exploring and committed genocide to the pigs to take their meat (Nova later abused and hanged pigs with rope in the next episodes). Meanwhile Aleks adds to his hotel and expanded it. After a while Sly got bored and teleported back to the main island with Nova still stuck and basically defenseless. He finally decides to start mining and eventually finds diamonds. Sly, on the other hand, makes a nether portal and an enchantment table but does not allow anyone to use it. In the end Nova teleports back and, along with Kootra, was allowed a stay in Aleks' resort. In the next session, Dan admitted he came onto the server when Treetopia was not being recorded and built the chicken farm off-screen, as all the other Creatures can accomplish things during the night except for Dan. Kootra is enjoying his stay at Aleks' resort while Nova has many complaints about the service, saying the experience was 'mediocre'. While Aleks' hotel is being proclaimed as bankrupt, Sly brings some newfound horses and places them in Dan's chicken farm without his permission. Later on, Sly and Nova start to ship in sheep, pigs, cows and other things from the other island they explored to the main island. Then Nova starts breeding the sheep like crazy. Kootra is having his own cave exploring adventure while Aleks started to explore to get resources. In this session Dan is now considered the richest man alive due to the vast amount of resources he has cultivated by himself throughout the series. In the fifth session of TreeTopia, Sp00n joins Kootra, Nova, and Dan as they prepare to go the Nether (without Sly's permission.) The session is also notable for Nova building his Torture Emporium to hang his animals. In the MineCon Creature Panel, Sly's tree was destroyed by Kootra, Aleks, and Nova for "taking advantage" of them. Unknown to Sly, the group had recorded together while he was away. As part of their panel the Creatures showed Jordan, Aleks and James griefing and destroying the Deku Tree with TNT, shortly followed by the Aleksandr Resort and the Communal Tree. After Sly had calmed down Jordan confirmed he had backed up the map and the Deku Tree was safe. Second World The group (including Seamus) reappeared next session, confused and irate, finding themselves on an unfamiliar map. Jordan sheepishly admits to not backing the map up but advertises the fact that the world is now 1.7 and amplified. The rest of the group turned on him, with James appointing himself 'supervisor' to Jordan, forcing him to make a Creature Carl statue as punishment. Sly moves into a swamp biome to make a farm, and James and Aleks become neighbours in a desert biome. Dan makes yet another shit-shack, with Seamus being the only one to actually make a treehouse. Dan chooses to make Jordan a house out of dirt and gravel. Kootra is forced by James to stop building the 'grotesque' monument out of dirt, and has to use wool instead. As Jordan starts his sheep farm, grass creeps over the monument making it look like a mouldy turd, which Seamus notices. Tensions also mount between Aleks and Nova as they continue to build their houses, with Nova breaking his promise to come weaponless to a cave Aleks was mining to deliver a compass. They then engage in a "fight to the death", with Aleks coming out the victor. Meanwhile, Seamus and Dan have to defend their houses multiple times from attacking mobs, with Dan complaining about how creepers seem to lunge now. Kootra goes off on his own lets play, trying to find a jungle so he can get cocoa beans to dye his sheep brown so he can improve the Carl monument and finally be allowed to make his own tree and be released from the supervision of James. Tensions rise further as Aleks and James' continued extensions bring about dispute about property bounderies. Dan offers to become a surveyor to resolve the issue. Running Gags *#Forthegroup, a phrase started by Sly in one of the early sessions, turned into a hashtag that was said by most of the creatures as a way of mocking Sly. *''The Shit Shack, s''ince the first episode, Dan's house he created was dubbed ''The Shit Shack ''by the other creatures, due to it's brown and window-less appearance. After the first world was deleted, Dan recreated his Shit Shack (with windows) in The 2nd World. *Bobby Burglar, a mysterious figure who came into the server and griefed it, it was discovered he built a house which was dubbed "Bobby Burglar's House" he would be referenced in several later sessions *''Hanging, James started to hang animals in episode 17, and it became one of the biggest gags of the series. He started to hang various animals such as chickens and sheep underneath his Communal Tree while accepting other animals in his Funhouse Freak Show. James confirmed he would bring the hanging room back to the the second world, due to Seamus not being around to see any previous hangings from the first world. *''Vagina (James' specifically), a topic of conversation frequently brought up by James and Sly in the second world, much to the disgust of Aleks. *''_______'s having his own lets play, used when a Creature does their own thing away from the rest of the group, having their own seperate solo playthrough. Mostly used by Nova towards Sly. *''"Hello?" said by Aleks many times because his Skype call kept cutting out and he thought he was being disconnected. This happened repeatedly in the tenth session, which was condensed into a single episode called TreeTopia Ep 36 "Session Highlights". It was condensed due to overall poor audio quality and the creatures agreed that they didn't want to torture their viewers with the sub-par sound. The gag continued into the following episodes, with less frequency. Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Creature hub series Category:Ongoing series Creature Occupations Kootra: ''Indentured Servant (Slave, 2nd World); formerly 'Hitman/Salesman (1st World) Originally, other Creatures could put hits on the rest if they felt the others did something deserving payback. Other Creatures would do this too, usually engaging Kootra as their hitman. Kootra also has been a salesman, selling various supplies to James. In the 2nd world he has lost all respect and has become a slave to the others. Danz Newz: Town Crier/Surveyor (2nd world); formerly 'Bread Salesman/Chicken Farmer (1st world) Throughout the series, Dan was established as giving out free bread to the other guys. It wasn't until a later session where he started to charge for his bread (after Gold Nuggets were established as the currency) He also has a very large chicken pen with hundreds of chicken by his house, something he is known for doing in the past. Aleks dubbed Dan as the richest man in the game. Dan is also the one who hates night the most and constantly spends the night in his bed, spamming snoring noises in the chat, often interrupting the nightly skirmishes the rest have. SlyFoxHound: Farmer (2nd world); formerly 'Store Owner/Salesman (1st world) Sly is the most mischievous of the group. He owns a shop loaded with goods, and would sell them for various items before the currency was established. He has done several devious deeds on other creatures including letting creepers in their houses, killing livestock, and vandalising homes. He also has the Nether portal in his shop. It seems that he is continuing his work in the 2nd world. ImmortalHD: Hotel Operator (1st world) Immortal is a man with a thick Russian accent who operates his hotel "Aleksandr Resort". He charges customers for stays and gives each one a complimentary apple, supplied by Dan. He has been claimed to be very dumb and naive by the other creatures. It is unknown whether he will continue his Hotel or not in the 2nd world. UberHaxorNova: Supervisor (2nd world); formerly "Animal Hanger" (1st world) Nova didn't established a "real" occupation in the first world, but was known for tying animals with his rope, and hanging them in his "dungeon" basement. He had a sheep, several chickens and a cow. He was often abused and griefed by the others (mostly Sly) and also puts on "shows" with his animals. In the second world he became a supervisor for Kootra, to make sure he works as a punishment for deleting the 1st world. He has offered it to other Creatures but they have declined. Sp00nerism: Occupation yet established, appeared in the fifth session, yet to do much, besides building a sand house and staying in the Overworld while the rest of the Creatures venture into the Nether. SSoHPKC: Occupation yet established, appeared only in the first two sessions of the first world, did not accomplish much while on the series apart from building a treehouse in Kootra's old house location. Lodgings and Monuments (1st World) Locations and buildings are: *The Communal Tree AKA Nova's House *Sly's Shop and Deku Tree *Aleks' resort *Dan's "Shit Shack" *Seamus' Treehouse (Kootra's old house) *Kootra's New Treehouse *Bobby Burglar's House *Sp00n's "Sand Castle" House *"Weird House" (Found by ImmortalHD) Halloween Special Monuments *Jordan's "Dry Bones" *Dan's "Punisher Logo" *Nova's "Funhouse Freak Show" *Immortal's Spooky House "The Haunted Horror House of Horror" (purchased by Kootra, who later sold it to James) *Sly's Nightmare Before Christmas mountain "Christina Squiggle Mountain" *Sp00n's Halloween Castle (Nova put a Jack-o-Lantern on Sp00n's castle) Lodgings and Monuments (2nd World) *Kootra's "Creature Carl Monument" (Work in progress) *Dan's "Shit Shack" 2.0 *Dan's "Shit Shack" 2.5 AKA Jordan's Slave House *Immortal's "underground" Bunker *Nova's House AKA The Desert Rose *Seamus' "hardcore" Treehouse *Kootra's "Turd Carl" *Sly's Farm *Kootra's Sheep Pen Episodes #We're baacckkkk! #Making Beds #Sly's Lets Play #Super Creepers #Unexpected Jump #GRIEFED!? #Booby Trap #FIRE #Economics #Hit Man #Retaliation Fee #Lost Island #Nova's Diary #Establishing A Currency #Staying at the Aleksandr Resort #Enderpig #Pig Hanging #Sheep Thief #Dan, The Richest Man #Welcome... Sp00n! #The Nether #James' Torture Emporium #Chicken Hanging Extravaganza #Restart the Recording #Chicken Farm Tour #No Penthouse? #Bonus Fish #The Search for Cows #For Rent #Asgard #The Great Forest Fire #Lawn Boy #Kinda, Yeah, Pretty Much #Fireworks #Whoops #Session Highlights #What Can Brown Do For You? #Property Dispute Specials #Halloween Special (Parts 1 & 2) — between ep. 28 & 29 #SLY'S SURPRISE! - Creatures Minecon 2013 Panel — after ep. 34, before ep. 35 Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Creature hub series Category:Ongoing series Creatures involved Trivia *Sp00n is the editor of the series. *Their currency is gold nuggets. *The name "TreeBoot" was an idea of Dan (known for his puns), however, none of the other creatures liked the name, except SSoH. **Dan has suggested to call the second world "Treeset" with the same reaction. Dan then stated that since he uploads the videos, he will put Treeset in the descriptions. *All of the current creatures have been on the series except Ze, and it is unknown if he will ever particiapte in the series. *The series is home to the famous Creature hashtag: "For the group!". *In TreeTopia, Creatures have mentioned and referenced many other series including Minecraft Daily, Asgard, Supercast, Minecraft Marriage, and Hershel's Land (Ironically Dan's chicken breeding addiction has returned). *There is a running gag in the series, where Nova and the other Creatures set up a like goal where if it is reached, Kootra has to kill himself (by usually jumping into lava) in the next session. ** This gag has evolved into Kootra becoming everyone's slave after he deleted the previous world and now must build a statue of Creature Carl made out of Diamond Block's for a punishment. He can't build his house until completed. *In the first world, Sly built the Spiral Hill (even though Sly did not remember the hill's name) from The Nightmare Before Christmas Film. *In their Sly's Surprise video, it has been shown that Sly's tree was indeed the Deku Tree from Legend of Zelda. *Dan and Nova have been in every episode so far. *Early on in the first world Aleks' hotel burnt down, though the POV at that moment didn't show who the culprit was. The Youtube comment section contained much debate about whether it was Seamus or Sly, though Aleks griefed James instead. At the beginning of the 35th episode, while the group are arguing at Jordan for losing the map, Seamus says "Where's the hotel I burnt down?", confirming he was responsible. Gallery (1st World) communaltree.png|Distant View of the "Communal Tree" Alexs resort.JPG|" The Aleksandr Resort" view from the "The Communal Tree" shit shak.JPG|Danz's "Shit Shack" from a Distant View koots tree.JPG|Outside Kootra's treehouse sly.JPG|Sly's unfinished house from the air the entrance of shop.JPG|the entrance to sly's shop SPOON HOSE.JPG|Sp00n's house from a distant view Kootra's dry bones.JPG|Kootra's dry bones Gallery (2nd World) Thatscarl.jpg|"That's Carl? I thought that was a natural block of shit that was growing!" Desertrose.jpg|Nova's 'Desert Rose' House Seamustreehouse.jpg|Seamus' Treehouse Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Creature hub series Category:Ongoing series